


ABCs of sex Obey Me

by VoltageSmutter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, abcs of sex, female - Freeform, obey me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageSmutter/pseuds/VoltageSmutter
Summary: ABC's of Sex with Obey Me*Updated regularly*Taking requests for ABCS on Tumblr, https://voltagesmutter.tumblr.com/post/625964743163887616/abcs-of-sex-masterlist
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

_Obey Me:_

Asmodeus - A, C, D, I, M, O, Y.

Beelzebub - A, O, Q, R, S, T, U.

Leviathan - C, K, M, N.

Lucifer - A, C, D, I, M, O, Y.

Mammon - C, D, F, K, O, P, V, X.


	2. Asmodeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus - A, C, D, I, M, O, Y.

_***Talks/actions of pegging (Male receiving)*** _

* * *

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Showered in kisses; both of you, mainly you, exhausted after rigorous rounds of different positions and multiple climaxes. He’s got lotion ready to rub across your skin, multiple fragrances with different stimulants, mainly ones to help soothe your aching muscles. Cradles you to sleep in his arms, letting your body recover for the rounds that will follow when you awake.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Comes in you or on you, he has no preference. As long as he’s releasing on you or in you, _as long as it's you and only you_ , he doesn’t care. Although he is a fan of giving you a pearl necklace, “ _Beautiful sweetie, no jewellery has ever looked so beautiful on you!”._

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He likes to fuck and also be fucked. His eyes sparkle when you talk about exploring each other's body and whilst it takes a long time for him to ask you to explore him, you're more than happy and willing to indulge in his request.

_“Promise to tell me if it’s too much,” Your hand caressing his inner thigh, the tip of dildo clipped into the harness around you pressing against him._

_“Sweetie, I assure you I’ve handled much bigger than this,”. The light laugh he gives causes you to roll your eyes, for someone who’s about to have a 7” toy inside them he was definitely still too cocky. It was your job to fuck that smirk off his face._

_The groans he made as you slowly pushed into him made you unintentionally clench, he was always vocal during sex but these noises were completely new._

_“Your doing so good sweetie,” Your hips pressing against his in a slow grinding manner, one hand holding his waist as the other interlaced with one of his hands._

_“Ngh- harder,” Head thrown back with an arch in his back, cock pulsing as it stood erect, a glossy bead leaking from his head. Rolling your hips faster, hitting a spot inside that his thighs tremble, hand moving from his waist to pump his cock. Asmo was always one to let it be known with vocal cries when he was coming, but the whimpers falling from his mouth were lewder and whiner than ever. One final deep thrust pushed him over the edge, his release spilling over your hand and his chest as he withered beneath you. The sight a delicacy of its own, skin flushed the same colour of his hair and a panting mess beneath you._

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

A lot of people look at Asmo being the avatar of lust and presume lust is all he wants, moving one from one person to another to another. But he’s much more than that, he wants love and to be held just as much as anyone else. He craves that emotional connection with you, often worried your with him just because of power. The first time he heard you say them three words “ _Asmo, I love you,_ ”, he wept.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Before you, it didn’t take much, a cheeky glance or a subtle wink would get him into bed. 

But since you, it’s everything you do. Even if it’s not sexual, the way you crinkle your nose in disgust at the food displayed, your laugh when Mammon cracks a stupid joke, the furrow of your brow as you focus intensely on your studies. He’s infatuated by you and this new emotions he’s feelings, it’s not just lust, it’s love and he all he wants to do is love you.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

Loves to give and loves to receive. Oral is often his preference of foreplay, he’d live buried between your thighs if you allowed him. Loves to wake up and delve into your thighs, “ _You get your beauty sleep, I’ll finish my breakfast,_ ’ arousal and salvia already dripping from his chin.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It’s high, he’s the avatar of lust, he’s popping a boner 24/7. 

_[ABC’s masterlist here](https://voltagesmutter.tumblr.com/post/625964743163887616/abcs-of-sex-masterlist) _


	3. Beelzebub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebu - A, O, Q, R, S, T, U.

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Your the only person Beel will share food with, expect mis-matched snacks after sex, _“You need to restore some energy for round two,”_ he’ll playful smirk to you but you know full well he’s serious. The fact Beel is willing to share his food with you says a-lot about your relationship without needing for words, it’s a mutual love and your relationship is as chilled as his laid-back personality full of laughter.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

The avatar of gluttony has an insatiable hunger, not just for food but you. And when he’s hungry, _oh boy is he hungry_. 

_Laid flat against the study wooden table, the table where you and the others including Lucifer feast every meal, legs thrown over the broadened shoulders of Beelzebub as he kneels upon the floor. The cotton panties you had worn, now ruined from wetness, dangled off one of your ankles before falling to the floor from the tremor in your legs._

_“Beel,” Half whimper, half scream, completely inhumane as the flicker of his tongue over your clit again and again sends your mind into a foggy-haze overload. You weren’t sure how long you’d been in this position: minutes, hours, days. All you could focus on how good he felt between your thighs, lapping at you with each swipe of his slightly scaled tongue like a ravenous man with a hot meal._

_“Oh fuck… Oh god… Oh Beel,” Tears finally spilling, his lips suckling at your clit, rolling the budding nub between gentle teeth and tongue, burning eyes of purple peering up to watch you wither. Two large palms gripping your ass to keep you anchored, back arching fully of the table, hands gripping on the ebony horns for some grounding but the motion causing him to delve deeper. His thick tongue already eagerly waiting to lap another release as you pulsed with a strangled cry, his chin, mouth and nose coaxed in a sticky sheen of your essence and his salvia._

_After what felt a lifetime he pulled back, hungrily licking his lips to admire the sight of you a boneless mess, legs twitching slightly to feel the air against your over-stimulated cunt. Wetness seeped from you, pooling in a glossy puddle atop of the table, chest heaving with pure exhaustion._

_“Hmm… I hope your not worn out yet,” Light kisses pressed down from your knees making their way up your thigh, “I’m still hungry,”._

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Hot-blooded demon teenager with an insatiable appetite? He is down to fuck, always. Quickies are great, especially if you’re sneaking off together between class, sharing a shower whilst Belphine naps, a midnight snack in the kitchen.

_“Shh someone will hear us,” You whisper with a slight giggle, eyes full of lust as you continue to pump his erection. He tries his hardest to maintain his groans, biting into the rolled up sleeves of his uniform, thrusting into your hand._

_“Need you,” It came out more whiny than needed but time was of the essence and you needed to hurry if you both wanted to indulge in each other. His hands found the back of your thighs and pulled you up, holding you against the wall, both of you thankful for the lack of underwear you decided to wear under your skirt. Heavy groans and the sound of slapping skin filled the small storage room as Beel pounded you into a climax, your face buried in the side of his neck to capture your noises. Both of you lost in the pleasure of each other to fail to notice Lucifer wandering the corridor in search of you as you were both absent to second period._

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Beel is up for a risk or two, especially when it comes to location. He’ll eat you out on the dining room table or kitchen counter with little regard to time or anyone else being in the house, when he’s hungry, _he’s hungry and nothing will stop him from feasting._

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Don’t let the fact this boy will eat you out of house and home make you think he’s got no stamina. He’s one of the most physically fit amongst the brothers, beneath that black t-shirt lies sculpted abs and taunt muscles, how you’ll know because it was only yesterday you watched him a whole roasted snake for four people in one sitting. 

And when he’s in heat it only gets worse, he goes all day and night, only breaking for you to rest but he’ll most likely be jacking off a couple of times either beside you or in the shower. 

_Eye’s glowing, horns almost pulsing from the tip to base, wings flaring behind him as he grips the curve of your waist tighter pulling you back to be fully impaled onto his cock. The groan he makes with his head thrown back sends tremors across the room, the vibrations sending mis-laid objects on his desk clattering to the floor. Sweat drips from his forehead, down his slender neck before rolling down that defined six pack as he leans back on his knees ensuring to hit that angle deep inside you that makes you clench tighter every time. Each time the waves of pleasure crash down on you, orgasms melting from one straight into another, his release follows but he’s still standing erect and ready inside you. He doesn’t stop, not until that incurable hunger if fulfilled or until you're a babbling, drooling mess withering beneath him._

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

Not into them personally, but if you want to bring them then he’s more than down to get involved. 

Of course because it’s Beel we have to include food play, he’s a savage for devouring food off of your skin. Sucking bruising marks upon your skin as he nibbles at you, licking cream from your breasts. 

_“Happy birthday Be-,” You whisper with partly breathed words, fingers hiking up his fangol sports jersey you were wearing to reveal the underwear beneath. His pupils blew wide, black onyx horns springing out from the ginger-tufts of hair. The g-string made out of his favourite hard-candy sat against your skin, the almost growl that left his mouth as he lips his lips hungrily. You didn’t even finish your sentence before your back was pressed against the bed and Beel was spreading your thighs, ravishing the underwear with his teeth and almost swallowing it whole._

_“As much as I loved it, I can’t wait for my main present,” A trail of saliva dripping from his lips as he devoured the underwear in almost one go, eyes now focusing on your exposed core beneath, leaning forward and letting his tongue sweep along it with one bold strike._

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Beel doesn’t like to tease because it means he has to wait, and let’s be honest, he’s starving and waiting to devour you. 


	4. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leviathan - C, K, M, N.

**_Leviathan - C, K, M, N. Avatar of Envy._ **

* * *

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Loves coming in your mouth, especially if you suck him off whilst his gaming. Watching your eyes look up from beneath your thick lashes, heavy and filled with lust with your lips still round wrapped about his cock, the groan that leaves his chest to feel you swallowing his release with him still in your mouth. The sight, the feeling, he’s straight up ready for round 2, only this time it’s multiplayer rather than single. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Hidden behind that persona who reads manga and anime is the avatar of envy, a heavily dark side to him that is mainly revealed through his demon form. Big kink of breath-play, but don’t expect his hand to be around your throat; it's his tail that wraps tightly around your neck.

_“Did you like them looking at you? All of them eyes watching you?” The orange of his eyes burning a hole into you, thick stems of his branching horns radiating with anger, the demon of envy releasing his full force against you. The rigid plated scales of his tail snaked over your bare chest, a shallow bob of your throat to feel the tip of it curving around your neck._

_“Levi-!” Eyes rolling to the back of your head from the particular hard thrust, keeping himself buried to the hilt as you feel a slight pressure around your neck. His tail wrapped around your neck keeping a pleasurable grip around it._

_“This is meant to be punishment, but the way your gripping my cock I’d say your enjoy it,” A hint of playful darkness glinting over his eyes as his words come out in a groan, walls unconsciously tightening each time you feel his tail tense a little around your neck._

_“Harder,” You whimper, cheeks ablaze and a low groan falls from your lips as he the pressure around your neck tightens slightly, the sensation leaving you slightly lightly headed as he continues his thrusting movements. A slightly tighter squeeze of tail, a few hard thrusts and you screaming his name as you tremble from the intensity of your orgasm._

He’ll also fuck you with his tail, _if you beg him that is._

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Jealousy and rivalry are a big factor for Levi, he is the envy avatar after-all. If he sees one his brothers getting too close to you he likes to ‘claim you’ for it to remind you that you belong to him.

Seeing you talk about games and sharing interests with him, especially if you grab a spare controller and jump onto a game with him.

_“Pft your going down demon boy!”._

_“Get off normie, I’m a streak!,”._

_“So am I! Seem’s I’m pretty good for a ‘normie’,” You tease. Sat in his lap, arms circled around your waist as he holds his controller, yours held just above his as his chin rests on your shoulder. Two sets of eyes focusing on the plasma screen, thumbs frantically controlling the joy-cons whilst index fingers spam the back triggers._

_“I’m so close!” You lean forward slightly, purely focused as you dodge the gun-fire, character sprinting towards the safe point. Your so lost in concentration you don’t realise Levi’s stopped playing, his attention purely on you to see you so involved and focused on the game. He doesn’t notice or care that he’s been killed, feeling more alive than ever to be holding you as you lose yourself to the game._

_“Levi no!” You squeal as an attack of kisses press against your neck, moving up to your jaw and cheek, “You made me lose!”. You pout heavily to see the game-over screen, the winning streak you were on now lost._

_“Let me make it up to you,” His voice dropping huskily as his lips brush against the shell of your ear, giving a gently bite to your lobe, an action that Levi knows made you completely weak to the knees, “I promise I’ll give you a better winning streak than the game,”. A rut of his hips against you, the feeling of hardening erection pressing against you._

_He brings you to an eye-water streak of orgasms, a much better sensation than winning at the game._

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_No. No. No to sharing._ Nope. Not even a question, don’t even think about it. Unless you want to witness the wrath of the demon of envy. 


	5. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer - A, C, D, I, M, O, Y.

**A = Aftercare** **(What they’re like after sex)**

Surprisingly sweet after sex, ensures your okay and that nothing was uncomfortable for you. Helps to dress you and presses tender kisses to your swollen lips. He cares so deeply for you and shows it with his gentle actions, even though only moments ago he was ploughing you into the floor.

He can get scared sometimes that when he’s in demon form he’ll lose control and hurt you, seeing the angry red marks of his claws upon your skin, he’ll kiss them and promise to talk to Solomon about a spell to help them heal. Regardless how rough or lost in the moment he gets, his main concern is always you.

**C = Cum** **(Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

Always inside you, as if he’s scenting you _(which he is, got to keep them pesky brothers away)._

**D = Dirty Secret** **(Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He finds it hard to control himself when you get bratty with him, challenging his authority especially in-front of his brothers. 

_“Did you enjoy your little stunt?” A sharp blow, a wide palm covered by a leather hide, comes down up upon your ass._

_“L-Luci!”._

_“Answer me,” His tone was dark, a hint of lust riddled in his words._

_“No, I’m sorry,” You whined, wincing when another smack came down, this time harder and followed by a disapproving tut._

_“Isn’t it funny how in front of my brothers you were so keen to undermine me, what was it you called me?” He pretends to think, the anticipation high in the air, “Oh that's right, ‘Old Strict Balls’”. The feeling of his hand against you once more, unable to hold back the moan as the sharp sting melted into pleasure._

_“I’ll show you just how strict I can be,” His voice hot against your ear as he leans over you, a hand fisting into your hair pulling you up off his desk you were bent over. The desire thick in his eyes as he turned you around, eye’s glowing with red and need as he licked his lips hungrily at you. The arousal between your legs ruining the underwear you were wearing, you’d played this dance together many a-times._

_“Now,” The sound of un-clinging metal from his belt sends shivers across your spine, “Get on your knees and apologise,”. You dropped instantly to your knees, biting your lower lip as innocently as you could whilst he pulled out his already hardened erection, angrily red and wonton with need._

_“Apologise to me and I might just let you cum this time,” A hiss leaves his throat to feel your mouth wrap around his leaking head, one of his leathered hands entwining in your hair to push you down further, a raspy, “Good girl,” follows._

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Whilst he comes across as harsh at times, every word is filled with love. _‘Your not going out in that,’, ‘Stop spending so much time that foolish Mammon,’, ‘Your behind on your work,’_ , it’s not to be cruel, controlling or demanding. It’s because he cares for you and wants you to achieve your full-potential. 

Get him alone and watch that sternness melt away, give him a kiss and tell him _‘how cute he looks’_ and watch him become a blushing mess. He adores spending time alone with you, even if it’s sitting on his knee whilst he works through piles of paperwork, just having intimate moments enough make his heart swell. 

He’s confident in himself to express how he feels through both words and actions, often telling you _‘he loves you_ ’ with sweet kisses. When he’s not in demon form sex is a lot more loving and more on the ‘ _making love’_ side, but in demon form it’s rough, fast-paced it’s only after when your a mess in his arms that his softer side will re-emerge. 

**M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

Get bratty and argue back with him and watch his cock twitch with need. He’s so use to being in-control that when you act unruly around him, he loves nothing more than to teach you a lesson on your behaviour. _“It appears Miss.____ you’ve been a bad girl who needs to be punished for her behaviour,”._ He can barely get the words out with growling.

When his ego takes a bruise he needs reassurance that it’s okay for him to be perfect, he needs to know you still love him just because Satan squared up to him over breakfast, almost frightened that you’ll leave him because of it. Which of course you would never do. Moments like these is when sex can either sweet and filled with reassuring words of love or it can do a flip 180.

_The two pairs of ebony wings fluttered, two curved horns pulsing with need as his eyes radiated with desire staring down up your naked form. His claws sinking into your skin ensuring to leave marks for days to come, to remind you of the raw velocity of his power._

_“Again,” Through gritted teeth, pulling your waist backwards to meet his thrust, leaning back slightly on his knees to angle it perfectly to hit that spot inside you, “Say it again”._

_“Y-your better than S-Satan… Lucifer please!” Another sharp thrust sends you clenching over him, fingers fisted into the sheets as your back curves, Lucifer keeping you on the edge as he had been for a while._

_“Again!” Growling like an untamed animal, wings now spread out. Sweat ran from his forehead and down his neck, making its way across his slightly-tone chest before dripping on to your arching back. Never had Lucifer been this intense, built up anger that spilled out into his actions, all because Satan mildly flirted with you at dinner._

_“Your-... fuck, better than…Satan, fuck!” A hazy hog taking over your mind, unable to repeat the phrase he’d been making you scream since thrusting into you, ensuring his brothers would hear you, ensuring Satan would hear you. “Lucifer!” The cry of his name gets stuck in your throat, arms giving out as your chest falls to the bed, your ass kept in place by the strength of Lucifer as he with-held his teasing motions and pounded into you. You came around with him with little to no-warning, the bed shunting against the wall as his pace never faltered. A smirk on his face as he continued through the night until you was a boneless puddle, having all his brother know it was you who was screaming **his** name well into the early morning, he really was the avatar of pride after all._

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

As the avatar of pride, he gets off just giving you pleasure. Nothing makes him stand taller and prouder than hearing you moan his name over and over whilst he delivers you a pleasure like none other. That sharp-witted tongue isn’t just good for hurling abuse at his brothers, at clicking in disappointment at something dumb Mammon said, it’s also perfect to bring your knees weak as he laps it up and down your clit. Seeing you so needy, so desperate, so lost in the pleasure only he can bring to you with just his mouth alone is enough to fulfil his sense of pride. 

He knows his younger brothers all have/had a thing for you so his ego is boosted almost back up to the heavens to have your lips wrapped around his cock, an action that is forever and only for him. Blow him when he’s stress, which lets be honest is 99% of the time, or after he’s had a pent up row with Satan and he’ll reward tenfold by repeating it on you before fucking you senseless. 

**Y = Yearning** **(How high is their sex drive?)**

Being the more mature male of the brother’s Lucifer isn’t a horn-dog like the others, he’s able to control his needs. When he’s overwhelmed with work there might be a bit of dry spell for you both because he’s just so busy.

_“Luci… come to bed,” You whisper, pressing kisses from the corner of his mouth down his jaw line, a strong arm encircled around your waist as you straddled him._

_“Soon my love, I promise,” A softness in his voice, light bags underneath his eyes and you can tell he’s been working tirelessly for the last week._

_“You said that last night,” You pouted against his neck, purposefully pushing your chest against his, “Lucifer I miss you,”. Pulling back slightly, resting your hands on your thighs and slowly drawing up the nightdress you were wearing, giving him a slight glance to the bare flesh glistening beneath, “I need you, please don’t make me go to bed alone again,”. It’s enough to make a low groan fall from his throat, placing the quill he’d been writing with in his free hand down and lean forward capturing your lips in a soft kiss._

_“Let’s go to bed,” He whispered between kisses, holding the back of your thighs as he stands up, letting you wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, carrying you from his office and to his room, lips never parting._


	6. Mammon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon - C, D, F, K, O, P, V, X. Avatar of Greed.

**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

No preference on where he comes, inside or out of you. Loves to release at the back of your throat when you suck him off, paint your walls white from the inside as he spills inside you, releasing on your chest, thighs or ass and watching your body become covered in his essence. He’s greedy and it’s never enough, he’ll fill you repeatedly until your slicked with him come and it’s dripping from you.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

As the avatar of greed he can not get enough of something, _which is you_. He coaxes orgasms from you like he spends money. No matter how much he makes you come, it’s never enough and he always needs more. His gluttonous behaviour isn’t satisfied until your unable to form anything but his name.

_“One more baby, I promise,” The pearling blue mixed with the golden yellow of his eyes rose from between your thighs, three fingers continuing to pump into you. His tongue draws back to graze over your clit, the over-stimulation of your previous orgasms leaving you boneless and at his complete mercy._

_“M-mmam-oh..on, I- no more,” It comes out between breathless moans, your voice hoarse from the sheer volume you’d be moaning at for most of the night, the several brothers were sure to have heard you. But Mammon didn’t care, he wanted them to hear, wanted them to know that you were his and his alone. Maybe then his brothers would learn to keep their hands away from you, to openly flirt with you in front of him purely to tease him._

_“Your doing so good baby, one more for me and then I’ll fuck ya good, I promise,” His mouth parting to speak before drawing your clit back into his mouth. Your essence lay stickily upon his mouth, running down his knuckles and fists as he seeked more pleasure from you. Your hands clung to the white locks of hair, fingers occasionally grazing over the spiked horns causing a growl from him. You’d lost track of how many times you came, all you knew was it was never enough to satisfy Mammon and that he’d work tirelessly to satisfy his needs._

**F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Any position is his favourite, just being inside you knowing no one else can be is surely enough for him. If he have a list:

  * Reverse cowgirl infront of a mirror, because we all know how much Mammon loves to look at himself. And what’s better than watching his girl ride him, watching his cock appear and disappear through her velvety folds whilst able to see the pleasure written over their faces.
  * Missionary so he can hold her close whilst pounding her into the mattress, her legs tossed over his shoulder as he almost drills her in half.
  * Legs around his waist whilst he presses her against the wall, a need of urgency and desperation as he claims her right there on the spot, driving home with each thrust.



**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Getting down and dirty in public is a real turn on Mammon, the risk of being caught just gets the blood pumping through his veins. 

_The whimper came out louder than expected, a tanned hand quickly releasing your breast to clamp over your mouth in an attempt to silence you._

_“Shh baby, unless you want everyone to hear you being fucked by The Great Mammon,” A cockiness in his voice that only he could pull off, his mouth hot against the shell of your ear. His teeth latch to suck on your lobe, his other hand continuing to circle your clit in tight movements as he pulls back before thrusting back fully inside you. The motion causing the eyes to roll to the back of your head, muffled moans captured by his hand as your fingers sink into the skin of the wrist against your mouth._

_Hidden inside the small cupboard of the photography studio, skirt pushed up high with your panties around your ankles, Mammon ploughing you roughly from behind._

_“Maybe you’d like that, seeing tight your pussy is right now,” A low groan comes from his chest to feel your walls tightening, unable to hold back from the impending release, “Dont cha worry baby, I won’t let any see us,”. He gives you a particular harsh thrust, causing your knees to threaten to buckle as you scream into his hand. Your orgasm hitting you in strong waves, “Your mine and only mine, I won’t let anyone else see you like this or that pretty pussy of yours,”. He bites the nape of your neck to muffle his groans, pulsing deep inside you as he finds his own release._

**O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He has a big cock, one that you just barely fit half of it in your mouth causing your hand to wrap around the rest of it. You aim to please, teach time taking him deeper until finally you fit him fully in your mouth; never have you felt so full. He has to fight the urge to push your head down and thrust into you, he’s greedy for more but always able to control himself around you. He almost spills the first time you take him to the back of your throat, growling with noises that would any of his brother blush if they heard. Gets very vocal during as well, _“You look so good baby with my cock in your mouth,”, “Thats it, open them pretty lips wide for me,”, “Fuck I’m gonna- fuck.. ngh,_ ” is his warning as it’s followed with a grunt before spilling down your throat.

 **P = Pace** (Are they fasts and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

The Great Mammon is what ever you want him to be, he’s actually more shy than you would imagine and finds it incredibly attractive when you take the lead. He’ll always ask how you want it because it’s important to him the pleasure you receive, he’s gluttonous especially when it’s come to your orgasm, he likes to coax as many out as you as he can in a single go.

Although if he see’s his brothers, or anyone for that matter. flirting or getting to close to you (especially Asmo) then his pace will change.

_“Mammon!” Fingertips sinking in his white hair, desperately seeking grounding as they grip the base of his horns. His lips pressed to your neck, sucking and nipping at the skin to leave budding marks of deep red and purple._

_“Scream it baby, scream my name,” He growls, his grip on your waist tightening as he pushes you harder against the wall. Your legs tightly around his waist as your cotton underwear dangle from one of your ankles, his cock buried to the hilt inside you. You were past the point of caring who heard, Mammon driving up with a force that made your eyes roll to the back of your head._

_“Louder!” A harsh suck, a squeeze on your hips and a deeper thrust. You moaned louder but it wasn’t enough._

_This time his mouth moved to encase you nipple, your school shirt ripped wide open with your bra cups pulled down for your perky breasts to still forward. The harsh graze of his fangs over the sensitive skin, the growing lewdness of slapping skin as he impailed you over and over again was proof of your doing._

_“Mammon!” You screamed to a point that the heavens would heard you, one hand grasping his horns whilst the other formed into a fist and banged on the wooden door you was held against. The whole of the house knowing you belonged to Mammon as your walls pulled over him. He didn’t stop until he reduced you to a whimpering mess, smirking everytime you cried his name whilst you came._

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Huge dirty talker, don’t let that playful persona lull you into a sense of security. He’ll purposefully whisper teasing words in your ear on your way to class, make an overly suggestive comment when passing each other in the corridor, tell you how much can’t wait to get you alone whilst you stir your tea with Lucifer only meters away. But his sharp tongue, quick wit and often-immature behaviour is the reason you fell in love with him.

He groans a lot, especially in your ear as he reaches climax, touch his horns whilst he comes and hear noises that would make any demon blush. It’s a growl, a whimper, a groan, its animalistic and down-right demonic. Do it and you best be ready because it gets him rock solid and ravenous for more. 

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Whilst Mammon might be the avatar of greed, the minute you see his cock you become more greedier than him. He doesn’t call himself ‘The Great Mammon’ for no reason. He has a good cock and he knows it. It’s big and thick, you almost struggle to wrap a hand around it, standing in a solid line with no curve. 

_[ABC’s masterlist here](https://voltagesmutter.tumblr.com/post/625964743163887616/abcs-of-sex-masterlist) _


End file.
